Minerva's Den: Constants and Variables (Now under adoption)
by Purplefairy121
Summary: Subject Sigma needs help. And who else than an impossible woman. I do not own anything Bioshock. All rights go to both 2K games and Irrational games studios. Under adoption.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the Bioshock games or DLC. All rights go to 2K Games and Irrational games studios. Spoiler warning for Bioshock, Bioshock 2: Minerva's Den, Bioshock Infinite, and Burial at sea. If you have not played any of those, What are you doing with your life?

* * *

"We all make choices, but in the end, our choices make us." - Andrew Ryan

Deep underwater, in the mid-Atlantic, sat a city. The city looked like it was crumbling and was in disrepair. This was the former underwater utopia, Rapture. A large machine was currently running, going over numbers and equations by the second. This was The Thinker, Raptures supercomputer. Without it, the city would fall in the blink of an eye. "New message received from Doctor Brigid Tenenbaum, playing audio." A tape player clicked with the message.

"Thinker, I don't know if you were able to get this, but I need you to activate a Vita-Chamber at Doctor Yi Suchongs clinic at the Artemis Suites. I need someone brought back to life, she can help an old friend of yours. I believe you may know him, for he created you. His name is Charles Milton Porter."

This got The Thinkers attention, it knew its creator. It tried really hard to impress Porter, but then one day, he just disappeared. And Reed Walhs took over. It continued to listen to the message, "I have a plan to not only save him but Rapture as well. But to do that, we need to take you out of the city and to the surface. But first we must get you away from Walhs, and how to leave in one piece. Simply activate the chamber, and tell the person where to good, as well as provide her safe transport to Minerva's Den. Leave the rest to me." With that, the message ended. It was time for The Thinker to get to work.

* * *

In another part of a city, a woman was currently lying on the ground near a machine. She woke up in a coughing fit, trying to get air in her lungs. She wore a dirty white blouse with a red ribbon around the collar, a long black pencil skirt, torn fishnet stockings, black high heels, and her hair was in a noir bob. Getting up, she was able to get a good look around.

Alive. She was alive. Getting her bearings, the woman started walking. She was confused over what had just happened, but while thinking, she tripped over some rubble. "Ah! What in the world?" Her voice sounded rough like she hadn't had anything to drink for a while now. She finally saw where she was, she was in Rapture. Suddenly, she hears her radio going off.

"Hello, can you hear me? I don't have much time, Walhs will no doubt find me through this. My name is Charles Milton Porter. You may not know me, but I know you, Miss Elizabeth. I need you to go to Minerva's Den. There's a bathysphere waiting for you. I'll explain the rest when you get here. Gods speed."

The woman now known as Elizabeth grabbed the radio. "Wait! Please, can you tell where I am, what year this is?" There was a long pause, then Porter responded. "Where you are? You're in Rapture. To be more specific, Artemis Suite. As for the year, not even I know. All I know is that Ryan's dead, Fontaine is dead, and Lamb rules with an iron fist. You best get going before the splicers catch wind of you." Elizabeth lowered the radio and looked out the window. "How much has happened since I died?" With that, Elizabeth grabs a wrench off the ground and starts heading to the bathysphere.


	2. Chapter 2

Somehow, Elizabeth was able to find the Bathysphere without running into any Splicers. All she needed to do was go to Minerva's Den. "Well, here goes nothing," Elizabeth stated while pulling the lever on the sphere. No doubt the sound of the Bathysphere would attract the splicers but they showed up too late, when they got there, all they saw was a bathysphere leaving. But these splicers wore butterfly masks. One took out a radio to contact the other end. "Doctor, we've got someone going to Minerva's Den."

* * *

Back with Elizabeth, she was still trying to piece everything together. "How am I alive? The last thing I remember was giving Atlas the Ace in the Hole and Sally singing to me. Did someone bring me back? If so, then who brought-"

Suddenly her radio came to life, Porter came on. "Miss Elizabeth, I see you made it to the bathysphere. Good. Now I need you to listen to everything I'm about to tell you. Ten years have passed since Raptures civil war. There's a new rule, and if she finds out you're here, well... those who go against her never last long. Luckily, she doesn't have a lot of control in the Den. Not if she wants to keep breathing." As he spoke, Elizabeth saw Rapture falling apart.

"She's also busy dealing with an old big daddy that's causing her trouble. Minerva's Den is cut off from Rapture, but not cut off from the splicing. Someone's joining you. Find a place to hide until he finds you." With that, the bathysphere finally reached Minerva's Den. "I'm here. Now I gotta find a place to hide."

* * *

 **Authors note**

 **I know the chapter is short, but it's the best I could do.**

 **Let me know what you think in the reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3. So I'll put up a vote. Do you want Elizabeth to start hearing Booker on her radio or not?**

 **If yes, it will only happen when she's not with Sigma.**

 **If no, then I won't add him.**

 **Again I do not own any of the Bioshock games.**

* * *

Everything in Minerva's Den must be shut off, as the lights were off and the vending machines aren't playing their usual jingles. Elizabeth was able to find a vent with its cover missing and climbed into it. While she was waiting for whoever was meeting her, she started thinking. "Was it the Lutece who brought me back or someone else? Why am I here?" Just then, her radio came to life but Porter wasn't on the line. "Subject Sigma is approaching Minerva's Den. He must not reach The Thinker! Detonate the tunnels!" A loud explosion went off after that. Whatever was coming, no doubt scared the splicers enough to blow up a tunnel.

As Elizabeth began to stick her head out to see what happened, she heard singing. "In the house upside down..." It sounded like a little girl, but why would a child be here? Unless she was a little sister, and if she was near so was her big daddy. Suddenly the lights turned on, she could hear the laughter of the Circus of Values go off. The person she was meeting was here. Getting out of the vent, she saw a splicer facing away from her. With one good blow to the head, the splicer went down easily. Elizabeth grabbed his pistol and saw there were only six rounds. "Damn, need to make these count."

Hearing yelling behind her, she saw a splicer got the drop on her and swung at her with a pipe. Luckily, she was able to dodge the pipe in time but lost her gun in the process. "Look who we got here, a little birdy all alone. Don't worry, this will only hurt for a second." But before he could hit her, he was knocked into a wall by a big daddy. It went to the splicer and drilled the former man in the back, killing him. It turned around and looked at her. Then Porter began to speak. "Miss Elizabeth, meet Subject Sigma."

* * *

 **Sorry again for a short chapter. I'll start working on long ones, but you most likely won't get them so often.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4.**

 **So far I have a vote to have Booker in the story.**

 **Please fave, follow, and review.**

 **I own Nothing.**

* * *

Subject Sigma looked different from the other big daddies Elizabeth had encountered. His suit looked more human, with an oval-shaped porthole. He had metal tubes sticking out of him, and two glass tubes attached to his back filled with red and blue liquid. He had an oxygen tank on his back connected to his helmet. On the back on both of his hands was the Greek symbol Sigma that glowed blue. His sleeves have an IV filled with what looks like Adam, the other with Eve. A camera sat atop his head. A lock connected to chains hanged from his helmet.

This Big daddy was different from the others, almost as if he was more human. He offered his hand to Elizabeth to help her up. Hesitating to accept, She took his hand and with his help was able to get up. "Rapture is far too dangerous than ever before, so Mr. Sigma is going to keep the more difficult splicers off your back." Elizabeth found that Sigma had a radio on his suit, with Porter talking from it. "Forgive me if I'm not trusting at first. I had a bad experience with a Big daddy, and I'm not looking to get killed anytime soon." While that was true, that 'bad experience' was actually her death. "You won't have to worry about this one. Now that you're here, come up to my office. We'll figure out what to do next." As Sigma started to go to the office, Elizabeth followed.

* * *

As they got to the top of the steps, Elizabeth saw a dead big daddy slumped over. It was different from Sigma, meaning that it wasn't his model. Suddenly Sigmas radio went off, but it wasn't Porter. "I see you found a new friend Sigma." It was the same man who ordered the tunnels to be destroyed. "The Thinker predicted her appearance, so I am not surprised. I didn't need The Thinker to tell me about the bathysphere she used to get here though. Sofia Lamb told me that someone was coming and asked me to deal with it, as she was busy dealing with Delta. No matter, because neither of you will reach The Thinker!" After that, the radio went silent. Sigma turned to Elizabeth and shrugged. Elizabeth naturally rolled her eyes. "I can tell he'll be friendly to talk to." Sarcasm dripped from her voice.

They continued to Porters office. When they entered a room Sigma stopped, but Elizabeth kept walking until she heard a ringing. Turning around, she found that a camera had spotted her. Sigma Quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her out of frame, he then started to hack the camera until the light turned green. "Careful Miss Elizabeth. Walhs owns the cameras in Minerva's Den. Eighter avoid their light, hack it, or destroy it. If you stay out for too long, security comes." Sigma found a Plasmid on the desk in front of them and grabbed it. "Huh, Security Bullseye. That can be useful to use against Splicers." After Sigma injected himself with the Plasmid, they kept moving and entered a hallway. Elizabeth found a doll on the ground, but when she went to investigate it, she saw a flash.

* * *

 **"Look, daddy, it's you!" A little girl with braids was looking out a vent. She wore a clean white dress and apron. In her hand was a makeshift doll made to look like a big daddy, drill and all.**

* * *

Suddenly Elizabeth gasped for air, a look of shock on her face. When she looked around, she saw that she got separated from Sigma. "Oh, God! No no no! Where did he go?" Just then, her radio came to life. But it wasn't Porter or Walhs. "Elizabeth, come on you gotta keep moving if you wanna catch up." It was someone who Elizabeth never thought she would hear for a long time. Her father Booker, but she knew it wasn't him. "Booker? Oh my God, what am I getting into? How am I back here? The last thing I remember before waking up was Atlas hitting me over the head with a wrench after I gave him what he wanted!" Elizabeth was now yelling, not caring if she attracted Splicers to her location. "You knew he would kill you. But you distracted him long enough for the girl to get away. Someone took notice of what you did." Realization went across Elizabeths when he said that. "That's... That's right. The little sisters see Doctor Tenenbaum as a mother, so Sally would have to go to her and told her how I saved her from Atlas. Then the ace came and saved her and four others. But why bring me back now of all times?" As she was talking, she continued on trying to find Sigma. "That's for you to figure out." Elizabeth let out a laugh at that. "I always do."

* * *

Elizabeth found fresh Splicer corpses meaning Sigma has definitely been here. Following the trail of the dead, she found him looking at a locked door with a broken window to the left of it. "That damn lock is on the fritz again! You're gonna need to find a hack tool. There should be one in maintenance." So Sigma went looking for the tool, but when he turned to look at Elizabeth, he pointed to his face. "What? Is something on my face?" She began to feel around her face until Porter spoke up. "Miss Elizabeth, your nose... it's bleeding."


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth placed two of her fingers at the bottom of her nose, pulling back to see blood on them. "It's nothing. I'm fine, let's just get this door open." She was clearly lying through her teeth but trying to explain the multi-verse and how she could travel through it was difficult. Sigma just shrugged and looked back at the door, trying to pry it open with his drill. Elizabeth sighed and went to him. "Stop. If you try to pry it open, the alarm will go off. It's locked with an electric lock so I can't pick it. We need to hack it." Porter then signaled in. "Elizabeth's right. You're gonna need a hack tool. I'd check the machine room in the Executive wing." So both Sigma and Elizabeth went to the find the tool, running into Splicers along the way.

They were able to find the tool and go back to the office. After they hacked open the door, they needed to be scanned. After Sigma was scanned, Elizabeth was next. The screen displayed her picture, but it said her status was dead. After a long update, they could go in. "Sorry I can't meet you two in person... you've both seen the state of the Den these days. It's The Thinker that's important now. I need the both of you to the computer core and print out a hard copy of The Thinker's code. Core Access is in Operations. There's a punch card hidden under my desk. Grab it and head to Operations." As Sigma went to get the card, Elizabeth looked around. She was uninterested until she found the picture of a woman. Next to the picture was a letter to Porter, something about World war II. But before she could read it, something came bursting in the room. A giant man on fire charged Sigma, but a turret came up from the floor and started shooting the man. Sigma shot him and finally, he went down. Porter then started saying how Walh was a genius but went mad with splicing and now wants The Thinker for himself. With the card now in hand, they went to the lobby to get to Operations.

When they got to the lobby though, they found a Big daddy and he wasn't alone. "No dilly dally Mr. Bubbles. Hurry!" With him was a little sister. Elizabeth instantly took cover, trying to hide from the Big Daddy. "Shoot! It's a Big Daddy. We can't mess with him, especially when he has a little sister. We should-" But before she could finish, Sigma went running to the Big Daddy and started shooting with his Ion laser. The Big Daddies eyes went red and started to attack Sigma. Elizabeth could only facepalm as she then ran out of cover and help Sigma fight. After a few close calls, the Big Daddy finally went down, the little sister running to his body crying. At that moment, Walh decided to chime in. "Subject Sigma rises up the pack. A futile gesture to The all-knowing Thinker!" When Elizabeth saw the little girl crying, it broke her heart. But before she could do anything, she saw another flash of light.

* * *

 **"Daddy's been sleeping for such a long time an Eleanor has missed you. Find her and you'll be all better." A little sister was holding a doll in her hands. She wore a little blue dress and had a white bow in her hair, holding it in a ponytail.**

* * *

After another flash, Elizabeth was back in the Den. Letting out a breath of air, she placed her hand against her temple. "Another one." While she was busy, Sigma picked up the little sister and placed her on his shoulders. "Smell the Adam daddy?" That got Elizabeth's attention. "Wait, what are you doing? We can't help her. Are you even listening to me?" But Sigma just ignored her and placed the girl next to a corpse. "If you're gonna survive the den, you'll need Adam. And the only way to get it is through the little sister. Luckily, Sigma is a Big Daddy, so she'll trust him. Help him keep the Splicers off her while she's gathering." So Elizabeth grabbed a shotgun and took aim while Sigma revved up his drill. As the sister plunged her needle in the corpse, they heard the sound of yelling as Splicers came running. Hopefully, they can hold out until she was done.


	6. Chapter 6

**And here we are with chapter 6!**

 **The weather here is freezing, what's it like where you're in?**

 **Let me know what you think of this story.**

* * *

There were so many splicers. Some wielding guns, others hold pipes or crowbars, a couple shooting fire from their hands, but what shocked Elizabeth more were the ones that crawled on the ceiling and walls. Sigma used telekinesis and threw a large piece of rubble at a charging group, while Elizabeth fired her pistol saving her shotgun for those that got too close.

The little sister was oblivious to it all, humming away as she worked. She then stood up and began drinking from her needle while Sigma rammed a drill in a woman who was yelling about how helpless the child was. "All done daddy!" was all she said when the last of the splicers went down. Sigma turned to her and picked her up as she asked if he was taking her home too.

Elizabeth went to the vending machine and bought a few more rounds for her gun, and got some cells for Sigma's laser and oil for his drill. Finding some eve on the ground she tossed it his way, "I'll try to keep you stocked, but I can't pull them out of thin air." she stated as Sigma injected himself with it, 'Anymore.' She finished in her head. "I'll also try to heal you if you'll need it if worse comes to worst, I can try to bring you back from death. Unless you can be brought back with Vita-chambers. If you're in need of ammo, I'll try to keep you stocked."

After dealing with another corpse for the sister, Sigma went to a vent. "Now, you can harvest the girl for her Adam, getting 2 times the original amount-" Elizabeth was angry when Porter said that. "No! We are not doing that!" She wasn't about to kill a child, even if said child was a little sister. "Miss Elizabeth! Please, let me finish. Or you can cure her. Granted you'll get less Adam, but you'll be rewarded by both Doc Tenenbaum and the girls. The choice is up to you."

Sigma looked to Elizabeth and saw her pleading to save the young girl, and looked at the child in his arms. She looked up at him with an innocent smile, just as how a little girl saw a parent. He was about to harvest her when something stopped him, something he hadn't felt in a long time. He felt like he was human again. So he placed his hand on the girl's forehead and her eyes began to glow brighter.

The room was flooded with a bright glow, and when it died down a little girl with normal skin and bright blue eyes stood where the little sister was moments before. A dead slug laid at her feet covered in saliva, her saliva. She gave a small curtsy and thanked him before climbing up the vent.

Elizabeth gave him a small smile. "Thank you. Words cannot express how proud I am of you." Sigma collected the Adam the little girl spat out and continued to Operations only to find the door locked. Now they needed to find something to open the door as they can't hack it. Elizabeth suggested Shock-Jockey but it turns out it was discontinued due to too many accidents. Luckily they could get Electro Bolt from Machinery. At the entrance, Elizabeth spotted robots that looked like little sisters. Sigma went into another room and found a spear gun, which turned out to be a trap set by Walh. After collecting the weapon, they continued on.


End file.
